a Mischievous and Naughty but CUTE! sister
by p0chingching
Summary: Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and Hiro are siblings. and their father? guess who... they are siblings and always have problems, even though their family is rich. is it because of their mischievous, naughty but cute sister? please review!
1. Chapter 1

**spiky: I'M BACK! This is my second fic. In this story, Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary and Hiro are siblings. And they will have a six- year-old girl who's mischievous, naughty and uhhh, CUTE! I got her name in FUNBARI NO UTA. If you don't know this, I don't know too, but I really liked the sound of it. Hana is Yoh and Anna's son in Shaman King, but I used his name 'coz I couldn't think of any name that would fit the little girl in this story. Again, she's my OC but I used Hana's name 'coz I couldn't think of any good name.**

**Kai: You're putting us in a fic with a little girl?**

**spiky: Just say the disclaimer, okay?**

**Hilary: Omg! We're with a little girl in this fic?**

**spiky: Yes, yes… **

**Kai: okay, this is the disclaimer so listen, I mean read…**

**The author of this fic or spikytriangles doesn't own Beyblade and never will 'coz she's poor unlike me, who's filthy RICH! And she only owns Hana's personality, not her I mean his name.**

**spiky: Please review! Flames accepted! Please!**

**Chapter 1: Dad! Hana Did It Again!**

It was going to be a really great day, until… "Hana!" Hilary yelled. "Hilary! Stop chasing li'l Hana!" Tyson yelled. He awoke from Hilary's footsteps while she was chasing her little sister.   
Max, Rei and Daichi were all in the kitchen. Rei was cooking, Max was eating sugar and Daichi was eating all of Tyson's pocky. 

Tyson was already awakened and his stomach growled. "I'm hungry… TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" he exclaimed all of a sudden. He went to the kitchen and saw…

"DAICHI! WHY ARE YOU EATING MY POCKY?" He yelled upon seeing Daichi. " B-but, Hana told me that I could eat 'em" Daichi replied, still eating Tyson's pocky.

Then, Hilary and Hana passed them. They chased each other in circles, 'round and 'round. After rounds of chasing, Hana was blocked by Tyson "Hana, why did you tell that he can eat my POCKY?" Tyson asked, pointing Diachi. The six-year-old girl looked up to his older brother. "Because, big brother Daichi said that he wanted to eat something." Hana replied.

"But why did you-" Tyson said. "And also, he said that he wanted to eat something that starts with the letter 'P'." Hana continued. "I was only trying to help him…" Being the big brother, Tyson said, "It's alright, Hana, but next time don't tell anyone, especially Daichi, to eat my pocky or any other food, is that okay?"

"Okay," Hana answered. "I'm sorry, Tyson and to you too, Daichi." She apologized sincerely, well, not really…

"What's all with the fuss in here?" Hiro, who popped out of nowhere, said. "Daichi, are you teasing Hana again?" "No, I wasn't. I was only eating. What's so wrong with that?" Daichi asked.

"Um, nothing…" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rei exclaimed.

"Great! Now, let's eat. Uhhh… Where is Kai?" Hiro said.

"I think he's still in his room," Rei replied. Since Tyson was so hungry, he sat down, took his fork and ate like a pig. "Max! You're eating SUGAR again!" Hilary yelled. "Are you jealous?" Max replied. "Of course not," Hilary blushed. "Why would I be jealous?" " 'Coz dad let me eat sugar… in the morning," He teased. "Hmph." Hilary uttered.

All of them, except Kai, ate. "Hey, Kenny, kindly call Kai. He's going to eat breakfast, right?" Hiro said. "Okay," Kenny replied. "But I'm not sure if he's going to eat,"

So, Kenny went to Kai's room. He knocked on the door and Kai opened it. "What is it?" He asked. "Good morning, Kai. Hiro told me to-" Kenny said. "I'm not going to eat!" Kai replied.

"B-but Kai, you could at least sit in the table so that we could feel your presence…" Kenny said, nervously. "Hn." Was all the reply he got. Kai closed the door.

_"Sigh… well, at least I tried…"_ Kenny said to himself. He was about to go away when Kai opened his bedroom door, and on his shoulder was his pet bird, Dranzer.

He walked pass Kenny and didn't even say a greeting.

When he got downstairs, Hana blocked him and smiled. "Hi, big brother Kai!" She greeted. "Good morning," said his monotone voice. "I left you some food," Hana said.

"Thanks, I guess…" Kai said. "Um, big brother, can I hold Dr-" Hana said. "I can't hear you," Kai said. "Can I hold Dranzer? Just for a while, please," She continued.

Kai couldn't do anything but let her hold Dranzer. "Take care of her, I'm going to take her when I finish eating." Kai said. "Yes, brother! Thank you!" Hana answered.

Kai went to the breakfast nook and saw a burger. _"Hmm… that's odd, we usually have bacon and eggs every morning," _Kai thought. He didn't mind it anymore. He sat down and started eating the burger. When he tasted it, "YUCK! THIS IS AWFUL!" Kai yelled. Everyone was in the living room when that happened. Hana, who was in the garden, giggled while she was petting Dranzer.

"What happened, Kai?" They all asked, except Hana who was still in the garden.

"Rei, did you cook this food?" Kai asked. "Nope. Why would I cook burgers in the morning." Rei replied. They all thought of one person who can do this… HANA!

They all spread out and looked for Hana. They searched the whole mansion, except for Mr. Dickenson's office, their father, the room where they weren't allowed.

"Maybe she's in there," Hilary said. "Uh-huh," The others replied. They sneaked, and carefully, they opened the door and saw Hana, still playing with Dranzer. All of them fell to the ground.

"Hi, guys!" Hana greeted. "Children? What are you all doing in here?" Mr. Dickenson asked. "Ahem… we were searching for Hana because-" Hiro said. "Because she took all my magazines and cut all of them!" Hilary said. "And, she tempted me to eat Tyson's pocky!" Daichi cried. "She tempted Daichi to eat my pocky so I got mad when I was HUNGRY!" Tyson exclaimed. "And also, she made me eat an expired burger!" Kai said.

Mr. Dickenson listened to all of their complaints. When suddenly, "OMG! My sugar is gone! Where is it? Where is it?" Max yelled. "Um, I put it away…" Hana whispered, but all of them heard. "Where?" Max said. "Um, in Rei's dish. He was cooking the meal so I tasted it and it was salty,"

"WHAT? You put it in my dish? But it wasn't for you, it was for Mariah and me!" Rei yelled.

"Uhhh… sorry?" Hana said.

"HANA!" they all yelled.

"Hana, is this true?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes, dad…"Hana replied. "But I'm really sorry,"

"Tell them that you're sorry," Mr. D commanded the little girl. "Okay," she answered.

"I'm sorry, really, I am," She apologized.

"Okay, you're forgiven but next time, don't do this again!" Hilary said

"Uh-huh. And don't tempt anyone to eat what they don't want to eat, okay?" Hiro said.

"And don't put things away without permission," Max said.

"And never put sugar in my dishes." Rei said.

They all forgiven her and that was the end of that.

Tyson went to a nearby store to get some more pocky, Daichi was still eating Tyson's pocky, Kenny still stood in the place where he stayed for hours waiting for Kai's greeting, Max ate the dish full of sugar, Rei and Mariah's date was postponed due to the incident, Hilary bought some more magazines and hid them in a very secret place, Kai got Dranzer back and cooked his breakfast, and Hiro didn't know what to do with his little, mischievous and naughty little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!**

**Chapter 2: Tyson's A Glutton, The Apple and Wolborg's Cookies**

"Let's do the funk, let's do the first day funk," Tyson sang happily while waiting for the school bus.

"Tyson, shut up! You're annoying me!" Hilary yelled.

"Yeah, Tyson, I think you're getting to much excited," Rei agreed

"So? What's wrong with being soooo excited?" Tyson replied. "Look at Max; he's dying to see Mariam!"

"No I'm not," Max denied. He was blushing a little bit.

"Hey, where's Hiro and Kai?" Daichi asked. "Oh, Hiro went to school early, he said he was supposed to do something," Kenny said.

"Is that so? But where is Kai?" Daichi asked another question. "Him? Well, dad said that he has to take Hana to her school," Kenny answered.

"Hey, the bus is here! Let's do the funk, let's do the first day funk…" Tyson sang again.

Meanwhile…

Kai and Hana were walking.

"Kai, why are we walking?" Hana asked. "Why didn't we use our limo?"

"Because your classmates might see you in the limo and they might get jealous," Kai replied

"But why are you taking me to school? You know that I can walk to school by myself," Hana said.

"Because, uh, why did I take you to school again?" Kai said.

Hana sweatdropped.

"Hey, Kai!" somebody yelled from behind.

It was Tala and his little cousin, Tory.

"Hey, Tala! Hey, Tory!" Kai greeted. "I see you're taking your little cousin to his school,"

"Well, yeah… Hey, Hana, I didn't see you earlier," Tala said. He smiled at Hana and Tory was glaring at her.

Hana saw his glare so she glared back. They glared and glared at each other. Kai and Tala were still talking to each other.

"Tala! She's glaring at me!" Tory cried.

"What? You were the one who started glaring at me!" Hana yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! Can the both of you stop!" Kai and Tala said in unison.

"Yes," The two replied.

Hana ignored Tory and Tory ignored Hana.

They got to school and saw Ms. Keane (from the PPG!)

"Hello, there, you must be Hana and Tory," Ms. Keane said. "Oh, Kai and Tala are here too,"

"Um, Hi, Ms. Keane," Kai and Tala said. _"I knew this would happen,"_ Kai and Tala thought.

"Ms. Keane, you know my brother?" Hana asked. "Yes, dear, they were one of my students together with your other siblings… oh I still remember the days when they were still little…" Ms. Keane replied.

Flashback…

"Waaa!" Little Tyson cried. Kai was bullying him. "Teacher! Kai took my apple!" "No I did not!" Kai said. "C'mon, you two, you're brothers, you shouldn't fight." Ms. Keane said.

"WAAAAA!" Tyson cried loudly. Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny looked at their brother.

"Rei, Max, Hilary, help me make your brother stop!" Ms. Keane asked for help. Rei and Max went to Kai and Hilary went to Tyson.

"C'mon, Kai, give Tyson's apple back or we will tell Daddy!" Rei said. "No! He already ate too much; he ate my chocolate, my pocky, my orange, my roast chicken, my ice cream and Mr. Rocky, which is not even a food!" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, Tyson also ate the cookies, which were supposed to be wolf cookies, which I was supposed to feed to Wolborg!" Tala helped his best friend and the whole wide world.

"Tyson, did you eat all of those?" Ms. Keane asked. "Uh-huh," Tyson replied. "I ate them because I was so hungry!"

"But you should not have eaten those food," Ms. Keane said.

"Why? Is that bad?" Tyson asked. Everybody looked at Ms. Keane. They all listened carefully, 'coz you, know, she's a teacher and everyone, especially little children, believes them.

"Yes, because it's not good to eat the food that aren't yours," Ms Keane said.

Tyson looked at Kai, Tala, Ms. Keane and everybody.

"I'm sorry for eating all those food," Tyson apologized. "It's otei, 'coz you're my brother, but that doesn't mean anything else," Kai said.

And that was it.

End of Flashback…

"Um, Ms. Keane. Helloooo? Hm, that's strange," Tala said. "C'mon, just go in, guys, we're going to be late," Kai said.

The little ones went inside then Kai and Tala left. So that they won't be late for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclamer: i don't own all the characters mentioned in this fic**

**Chapter 3: First Day Funk**

In the school bus…

"Let's do the funk, let's do the first day funk!" Tyson sang- again.

"Tyson! Stop singing! Your vice annoys me!" Hilary yelled at her older brother.

"Yeah, Ty, you should stop singing. We're almost there…" Rei said.

"Rei's right, Tyson. You should stop. It's really annoying. Why can't you be like Max? He's so quiet," Mariah said. She was pointing to Max, who was looking out the window.

"…" Tyson said.

Then all of a sudden, the bus stopped.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Max said, looking at the others.

"Oh, maybe it's because of Tyson. He's been singing since yesterday!" Hilary answered.

She was sitting next to Max.

"Hilary! Come on here! I've got some good news!" Kenny yelled.

Hilary went to Kenny and thus, leaving Max alone.

"Hey, Max, you gonna be alright?" she said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Max answered. He looked out the window again.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Max said, still looking out the window. He didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my sister?" another voice said. It was Jusuf's.

"Huh? I'm not doing anything to anyone," Max answered.

He then turned around and upon turning around, he saw Mariam looking at him.

"Mariam?" Max muttered. "I-I-I didn't know it was you,"

"Well, I didn't recognize you earlier, too." Mariam answered.

"Hey, sis, where am I supposed to sit, then?" Jusuf asked.

"I don't know. Go find your own seat." Mariam answered.

Jusuf was about to go when the bus moved.

"Hey, wait, Jusuf! You can sit here," Max said. "Really?" Jusuf asked.

"Uh-huh." Max said. "Are you sure, Max?" Mariam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Max answered.

"Thanks, Max," Jusuf said. Mariam smiled at him.

Max went to Tyson and the others.

"Wow, Max, are you really that nice or is it just because of Mariam?" Mariah asked.

"Uh," Max said. He was blushing.

"Oh, well, if you can't answer my question, then don't. I'm not a going to eat ya if you did and didn't answer." Mariah said.

"Hey, Max! You can sit here, next to me!" Tyson yelled.

"No! Sit next to me!" Daichi cried.

"I don't know…" Max said.

"Hey, Daichi, give me a reason why he's supposed to sit next to you." Tyson asked.

"Well, if he sits next to you, you'll play pranks on him." Daichi said.

"Hey! That was my reason in case you ask me!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, I answered first so he sits here," Daichi said.

"Well, I'm older than the both of you so he's going to sit next to me!"

"Well, he's supposed to sit next to me 'coz I'm younger!"

"Well, I asked first,"

"I asked too!"

Then the feud began.

"GRRRRR! Will the two of you stop arguing! Max doesn't need to sit down 'coz we're already here!" The bus driver said.

"Yes, sir," Tyson and Daichi said. "Sorry,"

All students went out of the bus.

"This is all your fault, Tyson!" Daichi cried.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if it was for you!" Tyson yelled.

They were about to spank each other when a girl yelled.

"OMG! IT'S KAI AND TALA!"

Then a crowd of girls surrounded the two popular boys.

"Well, well, well, Kai and Tala are back in business after a few weeks." Mariah said.

"I agree." Hilary said. "C'mon everyone, we better get inside before we get late."

"Okay!" Everybody, except Max answered. He was staring at Mariam.

They all went in except for him.

Mariam noticed him staring at her. She blushed a little.

"Helloooooooo! Earth to Max! We were already going inside the building! Hellooooooooo!" Tyson yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm coming!" Max said. He went inside the school building together with Tyson.

Kai and Tala were still surrounded by girls when the bell rang.

"Kai, we're going to be late." Tala said.

"I know, that's why I have a plan." Kai said.

"What's your plan?" Tala asked.

"Just wait and see." Kai said. "HEY GIRLS! LOOK! IT'S MY OLDER BROTHER HIRO!" Kai yelled.

He pointed to Hiro who was talking to a fellow classmate.

"HIRO!" The girls yelled. They surrounded Hiro. "Kai! I'm going to kill you after I get out of here!" He yelled.

"Sorry, bro, I really have to get out of that mess. I'm going to be late." Kai answered.

Kai and Tala giggled as they went inside the school building.

"HELP ME!" Hiro yelled.

**Poor Hiro… well, that's about it for this chapter. Ever wonder why Hana wasn't in this chapter? Well, she was busy picking her nose while listening to Ms. Keane's little story. If you liked this chappie, pleas, please review!**

**And I'm sorry if I spelled Jusuf's name wrong or whatever. And if I have mistakes with grammar, really, I'm so sorry. And sorry if I didn't update earlier. I was busy with my studies. I have to be an honour student. Please bear with me… and don't forget to review!**


End file.
